


Varsity jacket

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: kon/tim. AU. high school. okay you know how every high school couple swaps jackets? yeah i want you to write about the frist time Tim wheres Kon's varsity jacket around, oh and have dick in there making a comment or two about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varsity jacket

“Are you sure?”

It was all Tim could manage at first when the jacket was draped around his shoulders. He asked because he knew how excited everyone was waiting for the damn things to get there. But to give it away? To him? He felt like it would be unfair. But Kon seemed confused by the question.

“Yeah.” Tim could’ve sworn that he saw a bit of color on the other boy’s cheeks. “I’d.. kinda been planning to anyway.”

Then it was the color that rose to his own cheeks in stead. So he’d been planning this? “Alright.” His voice was small and quiet, still flustered by the action alone though he was eager to pull the jacket around him and slip his arms through the sleeves. It was a bit big on him, because of course Kon was broader, but that just added to the comfort. 

As he pulled it close, his nose buried into the fabric. Kon had only been wearing it for a few days, but he could pick out each scent that made this jacket uniquely Kon’s. He could smell the faint scent of hay and dust, likely from helping Pa out in the barn after school. The smell of fresh cut grass from doing his chores. Then he picked up warm, sweet, salted air of one of Ma’s dinners. But then there was that spice that was uniquely Kon. But this jacket had every possible aroma that reminded him of Kon.

This jacket brought him straight home.

There was no mistaking the color on his boyfriend’s cheeks this time when he finally opened his eyes and looked back to him. His eyes had widened in just the slightest and he seemed to be watching him so closely, as if trained on a very intimate moment. He watched him curiously for a moment, seeing him swallow hard, before Tim just smiled. 

Rising to the balls of his feet, he placed a hand on Kon’s shoulder and brought their lips to brush before he pulled away, smile still present. It was the best way he could say “Thank you” in that moment, because saying it alone didn’t feel like it would be enough. After being satisfied with the smile he gained in return, he grabbed his backpack from the truck and slung it over his shoulder. “You’ll be back tonight, right?”

“Are you kidding? I’m not passing that chem test without your help.”

With a kiss to his other’s forehead, Kon flashed a grin, seemingly all too happy with seeing Tim in his jacket. Content with himself, he rounded his truck and got back in the driver’s side. “I’ll be back after practice.”

Tim could only hope that his head wouldn’t be bashed in too many times at this practice so Conner could focus at their study session that night.

After the truck was out of sight, Tim turned and walked into his home, kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag by the door after he had closed and locked it. As he walked into the living room, he was surprised to see Dick waiting for him there. Instantly his cheeks were set ablaze, all because of the knowing smile on his older brother’s face.

“Nice jacket, little brother.”

He’d been watching the whole time.

“Dick..  _Go home_.”


End file.
